1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head configured to eject liquid such as ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a liquid ejection head such as an ink-jet head configured to eject ink from ejection openings by a piezoelectric method. For example, in a conventional technique, when a voltage has been applied to one of individual electrodes (upper electrodes) formed on a face of a piezoelectric layer (a piezoelectric film), an active portion (i.e., a portion of the piezoelectric layer which is sandwiched between the individual electrode and another electrode) is displaced. As a result, a volume of a pressure chamber facing the individual electrode is changed, causing ink to be ejected from an ejection opening (i.e., a nozzle opening). The individual electrode includes a main portion and an extended portion extending from the main portion. On a face of a distal end of the extended portion in a direction in which the extended portion extends, there is formed a land (a contact) which is bonded to a terminal of an electricity supplying member (e.g., a flexible printed circuit (FPC)).